Blow me please?
by Misa BlackStars
Summary: Hermione stravince, sempre, anche nelle situazioni più improbabili.


**Titolo:** Blow me... please?  
><strong>Autrice:<strong> Misa BlackStars  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Draco/Hermione  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Rosso  
><strong>Genere: <strong>Erotico  
><strong>Avvertimenti: <strong>Lime, Flash-fic

**Blow me... please!**

Toilette degli uomini, Ministry of Sound, Londra.

Cos'aspetti?.

Aveva la voce roca, incrinata dalla crescente eccitazione. Gli occhi grigi fissi su di lei, che giaceva inginocchiata ai suoi piedi con un'espressione di terrore dipinta sul volto. Sapeva che l'ex-principe dei Serpeverde era crudele, ma non fino a quel punto. Non si ricordava nemmeno come c'era finita in quella situazione. Ma questo non importava, ora. Il peggio stava pulsando nelle sue mani...

_**Cinque minuti prima...**_

Draco aveva riconosciuto la Granger al banco del bar e preso da una forte emozione, rampante, si era dato alla caccia. Sì, quella che ormai era diventata un hobby per lui, obbligare delle babbane incontrate per caso a rapporti sessuali con l'ex-serpeverde. Per prima cosa si era assicurato che il resto del Trio non fosse presente e, sicuro di avere la via libera, s'era avvicinato, cauto, alla mezzosangue. L'aveva colta in fallo premendo la sua bacchetta, sussurando un impercettibile Impervious, e poi condotta senza problemi nel bagno degli uomini. L'aveva sbattuta nel primo gabinetto libero senza complimenti e l'aveva obbligata ad inginocchiarsi. E poi le aveva dato un compito:

Fammi un pompino, Granger.

Fin lì zero problemi. Gli aveva sbottonato i jeans, abbassato la zip e, con il suo più sommo stupore, Hermione Granger gli aveva sfilato il membro dai boxer! E la cosa migliore era stato come l'aveva fatto: titubante e in preda alle lacrime, proprio come piaceva a lui.

Ma poi, come riscossa da un terribile incubo, la Granger era riuscita a liberarsi dall'influsso del suo Impervious...

Se era riuscita a rompere la presa di quella maledizione, lo doveva a tutti quegli allenamenti fatti quando faceva parte dell'esercito di Silente. Abbassò subito lo sguardo, fuggendo dalla vista della virilità di Malfoy, e disse:

Giuro che appena ritrovo la mia bacchetta ti farò urlare, M-malfoy!.

Non si vergognò di aver farfugliato. Già il fatto di esser riuscita a spicciare delle parole, in quella assurda – e oscena – situazione, era il massimo per una come lei. Ma la gola le si richiuse subito, quando un palpito fece toc-toc nel suo basso ventre. E un altro ancora nel mezzo della sue mani. Non riuscì a far a meno di guardarlo. Eccolo lì, pulsante, che si ergeva fiero, come il suo padrone. Le sue mani lo stavano ancora stringendo, in una morsa d'acciaio, dovuto forse agli spasmi sia di terrore che di piacere – e nonostante la sua mente urlasse che non era così, le mani che lo circondavano erano di tutt'altro parere.

Granger... da quel che vedo capisco che preferisci mille volte la mia di bacchetta sussurrò il biondo.

Quella fu la goccia che fece trabboccare il vaso. Hermione smise di stringergli il membro e lo prese per il colletto della camicia, avvcinandosi a pochi – ma sufficienti per far venire una quasi-sincope al mago – centirmetri dal viso. Entrambi si squadrarono per un momento interminabile. Gli occhi ancora le prudevano dal pianto disperato provato pochi minuti prima, ma si fece forza per non mollare in quel duello. Ma alla fine non servì a niente perché la vicinanza e il calore emananti dal corpo sotto al suo la sviò, distraendola. E lui, infido e traditore che era, la prese per le spalle spingendola giù, forzandola a inginocchiarsi di nuovo. Quando lei cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa, Malfoy per farla desistere impresse le unghie nei muscoli delle spalle, facendo gemere Hermione di dolore.

Granger. Ascolta, ti lascio andare solo se finalmente mi dai cosa t'ho chiesto prima.

Per dirglielo si era abbassato, ma appena finì si rialzò nella sua interezza, guardandola dall'alto.

Crede di avermi in pugno, il bastardo...

Hermione non aveva voglia di andarsene, anzi, le era capitata un'occassione per sfogarsi. Ma non si sarebbe tenuta alle direttiva dell'ex-serpeverde, lei gli avrebbe fatto rispetteare le sue.

Malfoy, qual è la parola magica? domandò lei, di punto in bianco, riuscendo a ottennere l'attenzione del mago, come previsto.

Il mago non capì a cosa lei si riferisse. Nonostante sé ne stava col fallo all'aria, lui si accomodò sul water e rifletté. Che diamine di parola magica voleva la ragazza?

Per favore... .

Si dette dell'idiota per non esserci arrivato prima.

Granger, fammi un pompino... per favore replicò subito dopo, ansioso.

Hermione alla fine aveva ottennuto quel che voleva, Malfoy che le chiedeva per favore. Così lei agì, secondo il suo piano. Si apoggiò sulle cosce del mago trepidante e scese lentamente, schiudendo le labbra. Quel gesto rinvigorì il piacere del biondo, facendo sì che il suo membro recuperò turgore. Intanto, lei aveva artigliato le sue cosce, facendo forza con le unghie, tanto per vendicarsi di quello che le aveva fatto prima il biondastro. Ma da quel che vide, quella cosa piacque al bastardo.

Ma tu guarda, è un po' masochista...

E mentre architettò un'altra piccola vendetta, con una mano, ben nascosta dallo sguardo di Malfoy, prese la sua borsetta che era stata scaraventata alla base del water. Aprì la zip di una tasca esterna e prese l'oggetto che le serviva.

Il mago, ormai teso al massimo da tutta quella tensione e desiderio accumulato che fremeva nei suoi lombi, infilò una mano nei ricci di Hermione. E lei sentendo quella mano sulla sua nuca, alzò lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Malfoy erano diventati due tizzoni ardenti, corrosi e insistenti.

Ci siamo.

Te lo faccio solo col preservativo. Prendere o lasciare, Malfoy mormorò lei, sventolando il suddetto preservativo a pochi centimetri dal naso di Malfoy.

Eh? esclamò Malfoy.

Dalla sorpresa scivolò dal water, trovandosi faccia a faccia con una Hermione dall'espressione sorniona. Alla fine, l'ex-principe si rese conto di esser lui la vittima di un gioco crudele.


End file.
